Phantasm (Scoobynatural)
:For other incarnations, see Green Ghosts (disambiguation). The Phantasm was the transformation of a ghost boy that brought Dean and Sam Winchester into the animated world of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Physical appearance The Phantasm had a glow surrounding him, a green cloak, claw-like hands, glowing eyes and broken chains around his wrists. Personality The phantasm appeared to be an extremely violent who attacked everyone he could find with the intention of killing them. He killed Cousin Simple with several stab wounds and brutally killed Cosgood Creeps. He repeatedly tried to kill the Winchesters, Castiel and Mystery Inc., even flinging Shaggy out a window nearly to his death. In reality, in this state the boy was a vengeful spirit who lost control of himself in moments of anger and lashed out. As a vengeful spirit, he could not truly control himself in such a state and later stated that he never really wanted to hurt anyone but had no control of it, something acknowledged by the Winchesters and Castiel. Powers and abilities * Shapeshifting: He was able to change his form at will, mainly between that of a young boy and a ghostly figure. He could also shift into a convincing duplicate of a tied-up Cosgood Creeps. * Flight: He was able to fly around with ease. While his original shape, he could levitate. * Telekinesis: He was able to fling people around with simple hand gestures,. * Super strength: With a single blow, he was able to fling Fred Jones into a stone bust with enough force to shatter it. * Intangibility: He was able to pass through doors and walls unhindered. * Object possession: He was able to possess objects the pocketknife he was attached to was put in. * Reality warping: He was able to drag the Winchesters, their car and Castiel into an episode of Scooby-Doo. * Thermokinesis: His presence in a room caused the temperature to drop. * Electrokinesis: His presence in a room caused the lights to flicker. * Ectoplasm secretion: Being an angry ghost, he can secrete unusually high amount of ectoplasm, enough to fill a toy chest. His ectoplasm color is also unusual, being black with purple sparks though that was likely an effect of being in the cartoon world. * Invisibility: He was naturally invisible in the real world though he possessed the ability to become visible at will. History ''Supernatural'' A boy's ghost possessed the new TV of the winchesters, resulting in the boy sucking them and later Castiel into the A Night of Fright is No Delight episode of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Within the show, the boy took on the role of the Green Ghosts, but began actually killing people, including Cosgood Creeps. The boy's antics forced the Winchesters, Castiel and Mystery Inc. to team up together to stop him. After being caught in a salt circle, the boy resumed his original form and explained what had happened to him. The sympathetic hunters promised to set the boy's soul free if he could return them to their world. The boy agreed, but first helped trick Mystery Inc. into thinking the whole thing was in fact a hoax. Appearances * Supernatural ** 316. Scoobynatural Notes/trivia * The Phantasm is based on the Green Ghosts from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode A Night of Fright is No Delight. }} Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Real monsters Category:Supernatural characters Category:Supernatural villains Category:Transformations